Death Note Couple Fest
by RandomFanFic01
Summary: Random. I only thought of three... But I may do more.


Disclaimer Note : I don't own Death Note nor the Original Cast.

This is a random couple fest... Muahahahaha. Enjoy.

Light x Misa [ Shinigami version ]

Light was wondering around in the Shinigami Kingdom. Wondering what he would do next from here on out.

"Bored?"

Asked Ryuk looking at him.

"Wanna come with me to a special club?"

"... I'm no..."

"Bullcrap. We going."

Ryuk pulled him along.

There was a building like structure. Inside, it was packed and loud music. It was a dance club / strip bar.

A room next to it was a private club, strip joint. Ryuk wasn't excited at all. But it might as well be worth it.

" Look at all these sexy Shinigami ladies, Light?"

They were flirting around, dancing it cute uniforms.

Light had a slight blush.

"Hey there, cutie."

She had her arm wrapped around his neck.

Ryuk threw some form of money in the Shinigami world.

"Give him your best show, Cherry."

She began to move her hips.

Light couldn't grab her just yet.

Since Shinigamis can't fuck, they can't get boners.

Ryuk was slapping another chicks butt.

"Whoo!"

Light was only looking, but not touching.

"Why don't ya touch, cutie?"

Light was more annoyed, than excited at this point.

Ryuk, made a turn around.

"Oops... I forgot... Cherry... Light is gay."

Light, gave him the look.

While he laughed.

"Oh."

She got up, looking confused.

"It's not true..."

He quickly responded.

"Well, sug... You ain't excited about my moves..."

Light just looked at Ryuk and then at her.

"Okay... I'm gay."

"Yagami."

Ryuk chuckled.

Light got up, and walked out that room and decided to leave to his cave.

But before he got there. He bumped with her.

White pearl, beautiful and delicate.

Light force.

She looked at him.

"Sorry."

He got nervous as well.

"No, problem."

He replied.

She followed him, and he felt nervous.

He stopped. And turned over to notice her again.

"Uhm... You live this direction, too?"

"Well, kinda."

She has one eye, it glowed.

"You're quite beautiful."

Her mouth nearly curved into a smile.

"I'm Misa."

"I'm Light."

They glared at one another.

((What?!))

Ryuk came along.

"Ah, you're finally, together again."

Misa, held around his neck.

"I missed you."

Light felt warmth. For the first time in a long a very long time.

End.

Near [ Nate ] x Sara [ OC ]

Several times, Near sat there; contemplating.

Sara was asleep by now. And he only dreamed about how different he life would have been if his life were different.

Actually, he never thought of that before till then.

Near got a bit closer to her, placed his face next to her's.

Smelling her.

She opened her eyes. Smacked him in the face. He pulled himself, and pulled her a bit, holding her wrists.

"That's for smacking me, Kira."

"I'm not Kira!"

"It's illegal to hit a Detective."

She pulled her knees up to the chest.

"Get off me, weirdo... And by the way. It was self defense!"

Near smirked, because he noticed her kitty.

"Prevert!"

"But you're the one who ain't wearing panties..."

"That's... *blushing* Because... Panties are harmful for us ladies..."

"Harmful?"

"It causes Candida."

He smirked, looking at her eyes.

She only blushed more.

"You know what else prevents vaginal infections?"

"Shut it, weirdo."

He only kept his sexy lustful face on. As he removed the top part of his pajama off. Making her shiver.

"No, pervert!"

"Let me love you, please?... Just once?"

His face changed, like a child begging for forgiveness after he did something bad. She was shy, but she spread her legs apart.

"Take me. Fuck me hard... Or soft..."

They kissed. And from there on out. Ya already know... Ya pervs.

Lmafo.

End.

Ryuk x Misa

Misa was there alone. She nearly forgot all about Light Yagami by now. Ryuk flipped over, some things with Light, earlier today. And he was out and about. When he stumbled upon her.

"My... Our second encounter?"

He asked nervously. With his hand over his neck.

"Well... Yes... But why are you here?"

"I came back for the short time... You see... I'm forced to hang around with this bastard... Hyu Hyu... And I want nothing to do with that guy much. His life is so usual, now. It became annoying and boring. I came up, originally to forget some things."

" Ryuk... Tell me the truth... "

" On what? "

" You always loved me, even when I was in human form? "

" Are ya kidding? You've always been pretty... But I can't... We can't mix with human species... And even if... "

" I know all about the rules. "

" Hyu Hyu... I have always loved..."

" What about my daughter? "

" What? "

" Because she's obviously younger... "

" Mmmisa?! "

" Well?... "

" I've always loved you. "

He chuckled nervously.

" Well, I will get going... "

" Wait... "

He pulled her in for a kiss.

" I break rules! "

"Ryuk..."

Pulling her in again.

Ryuk found a way. There's always a way.

End.

Author's Note: I don't know what else to type about at the moment. Lmafo.


End file.
